ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
80's Unleashed/Transcript
Scene 1 Opening Titles/ (Shows Warner Bros Logo) (Shows Amblin Entertainment) Scene 2 Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 (every 80's Incarnation is flying across NYC) Sam: I can't believe we've been sent on a quest from the Guardian of 80's to recapture all of the 80's incarnations Michelle: Agreed. This can become very horrible Sam: Not only that but who's idea was it to put it in the ark from raiders wasn't that the same one that melted nazis? Sighs "looks at 80s book" Ok so who are we going after first? Michelle: Beetlejuice? Sam: Ah man not that guy! out of all the 80's characters we chose him? Michelle; He's the first one that popped in my head Sam: Good point also remember you said his name once two more times and he'll pop automatically. a camera watches over Sam and Michelle then the security camera sees other 80's icons on the loose. (voiceover): Yes! It has begun! "calls Shredder" Shredder, prepare the ninjas we've got two 80's receivers on the run. Also bring him in! Shredder:Yes sir! (two-foot clans bring the 80's Guardian to the desk) (the chair spins revealing to be Chucky) Chucky:Hello Sorcerer or should i say Octolus Octulus: Chucky... what do you bastard doll want? * Chucky: Oh I got everything I wanted and I should thank you but oh wait what was it you did again? oh yah gave Two pitiful children the 80's Guide!!! Octulus: Yes, in order to STOP YOU! Chucky: What are you f#@%in nuts!? (laughs hysterically) No! they won't stop me and if they think they can they got another thing coming. Chucky:"calls Cobra" Cobra send some of your men down there to stop those children and make sure they don't get to Mr.Beetle.See what i did there? I didn't say his full name only Mr.Beetle. Chucky: As for you Octolus. I'm gonna let this bully I found just a bit ago beat the crap out of you. Octolus: and who would that be? Your not going to send a greaser in to start singing Summer Lovin now aren't you? Chucky: Of course not! He is a bully from this century, and I gave him a photon pack and the car mad max uses. Come here Eric. It's time for you to torture someone Octolus: (starts chanting backwards) (Eric comes) Eric: Chucky, What is this Guy Doing? Chucky: Either he's chanting a way to teleport out of here or....yknow what i think that's what h's doing STOP HIM!!! (An army of eighties people charge towards him) (Octolus teleports out) Eric: Chucky he teleported out shall i retrieve him? Chucky: No Eric because this is perfect "picks up 80's Spells" Now we got some friends to help. (Meanwhile, Sam and Michelle are walking in a forest) Michelle: Are you sure this is the right location? Sam: Positive. The map says so Michelle: Well who knows if he's even in there? Sam: According to the book it says that he lurks at the night and is only is called by sa- Michelle:Wait did you hear that? Sam: Hear What? "foot clan ninjas start jumping out of the bushes" Sam: Great Ninjas Michelle: Um Sam do you even know how to fight? Sam: Of course i do there just ninjas all i need is weapons pizza and a mask Michelle: Sam that was the ninja turtles and this is real life Sam: Oh. Then no idea (the foot ninjas start charging at them all of a sudden a whip crack is heard) The ninjas look over and see a silhouetted figure with a fedora and whip the ninjas then the ninjas pull out their swords Silhouetted voice: Biggest mistake of your life! "the silhouetted figure pulls out a gun and shoots them all down" Sam: Wait, Indiana Jones? "Indiana Jones come out of the silhouetted fog and revealed" Indy: Actually that's Doctor Jones to you Michele: What are you doing here? Indiana Jones: i believe i was searching for the one who was given that book "Sam looks at the book" Sam:You mean this? Indy: Yup that's the one I guess the wizard didn't tell you to team with others to help? Michelle: No he didn't Indy: Well guess your stuck with me now what do you know about this ark (Sam Michelle and Indy are sitting near a campfire Sam: Well it's an ark * Indiana Jones:Hmm just an ark you say huh dos it melt Nazis or something like that? Sam: Oh that too Indy: So what else can this ark do besides melts Nazis? Sam: Melt other stuff Michelle: Um Sam we already know it melts stuff but i think the other thing is that it now unleashes iconic characters from the eighties. Indiana ones: The 80's? What year is it? Sam:2034 Indiana: Oh shit Sam:Um is there a problem Doctor Jones? Indiana: I thought it was 1984 Michelle: Nope it's 2034 Indiana: Damn Sam: Yeah sorry but were planning to get all the 80's icons and capture them all Indiana: Okay Michelle: The first one we're going after is BeetleJ- Sam: Michelle! don't say it Indiana! Beetlejuice? Sam: great now we said his name twice one more and he'll com-Wait i have an idea (Peter Venkman comes in) Peter: Did you say Beetlejuice? Sam: SERIOUSLY!!!?? Michelle: Wait Peter Venkman? Peter: Yes Sam: Well now you said beetlejuice a third time. Michelle: What are you doing here Mr.Venkman? Indy: I'm sorry but excuse me Mr. Rubber suit man what the hell is on your back? Peter: A Photon pack (Unknown to them Beetlejuice has appeared and schemes something) Indy: It looks like you took a boombox stereo and turned it into a vacuum cleaner (Beetlejuice grabs Sam and runs off with him) Michelle: SAM!! Indy: we'll talk about this later. (uses whip and grabs Sam) Peter: Hey look, it's Beetlejuice! Indy: Oh no shit housemaid Michelle: That's What Sam was trying to warn us about {Peter uses his photon pack and grabs Beetleuice) Indy: What are you doing? Peter: Using my photon pack to grab him. Indy: You can't suck ghosts up with a vacuum. (sucks beetleuice up) then traps Peter:Ha! got him (Eric is watching Unknown to them and he utters Beetlejuice's name three times and he suddenly rises out of the trap) Beetlejuice: IM BACK BITCHES Peter: Well that didn't work Indy: You don't say! Michelle: Unless Beetleuice: Well what have we got here? Two kids a clown with a stereo on his back and....I'm sorry who r u? Indiana: Indiana Jones, bitch Beetlejuice: Yea not familiar with you hat boy (teleports out then back in) Beetlejuice: Oh forgot to mention I'm gonna need that little book of yours (He grabs it) Beetlejuice: Yeah thanks (teleports out) Sam: What the? Michelle: Great he has the book! now how are we going to find him? (voice from above) Hey looking for something? A silhouette jumps down revealing to be Carmen san Diego holding the 80's book Sam: Huh? Carmen: I believe this was yours. Michelle: Wait aren't you a villain? Carmen: Well kind of but ever since that nutcase came in power i had my doubts Michelle: Roght... 4 days ago Indiana Jones approaches Carmen Indy: Well Carmen Sandeigo was it? Carmen:Yup and who are you? Indy: Doctor Jones but you can call me Indiana! Peter:Hey Minnesota no time for you romancing with Carmen...San Francisco we have a ghost to catch! Indy:Oh shut it Ghost Boy Carmen: I think we should try and go after Mr.Beetle Indy: Yeah i agree. Carmen:So how do we find him? Peter:We can take my car.follow me (Peter starts walking through New York and Peter notices it) Peter:YES!!! it's still here (The Ghostbusters building is shown) Indy:Its just a fire department Sam:The Ghostbusters Headquarters wow just what i pictured Michelle:Maybe this can be a place to lay low Peter:You bet come I'll introduce you to the gang (Peter and the others go inside) Peter:Stanz Egon Winston its me Peter (He opens the door) Peter:Ghostbusters are back in...... (The female ghostbusters are shown in the building) Peter: Business?? Abby:Um can we help you? Peter:What is this??? Patty;Are you ok sir.... Peter: This is crazy where's Ray where's Winston Where's Egon??? Erin:I'm sorry but we don't know who your talking about Peter:What I'm Peter Venkman Ghostbuster (The female ghostbusters give him a blank stare) Peter: Leader and founder? Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Transcripts